Savage Vegetarian
by K-lin J
Summary: This story is set ninetyfive years after Edward left Bella. The Cullen family has returned to Forks and while hunting they discover a savage vegetarian vampire.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

The pain, oh god the pain. I withered on the ground for an eternity with no relief; it intensified with each passing moment until it simply disappeared.

"Isabella!, Isabella please yell if you can hear me" someone shouted. I suppose I am called Isabella. I wearily moved away from the voices desperately trying to relive my senses of the enticing smell. A bird landed in a bush a few feet away before I knew it I had sucked the life out of it; I could not do that to the voices. I ran entering deeper and deeper into the forest; days, weeks, years passed as I lived my solitary life I lost all track of time running and eating never stopping.

------------95 years later EPOV

We were hunting in this haunted place, I was forced to return to Forks with the rest of my family. For sport we were very very deep in the forest looking for interesting food.

_Edward, I smell another vampire nearby _Jasper told me without speaking.

I veered from my path to follow the scent soon my family was standing outside a cave; a lair.

"Hello, we are the Cullen's please we would like to meet you." Carlisle stated, we received no reply.

"Alice do you see anything?" I asked in curiosity. She simply shook her head.

"I think we should go inside maybe it couldn't hear us." I told my family and we started to enter the dark place.

A figure crouched at the back of the cave giving us a warning growl telling us to stay away. It looked like a young girls, she seem to be wild. Her clothes aged beyond belief, and her hair matted with mud, twigs and leaves.

"Girl we will not hurt you." she looked as though she did not understand what we were saying and again growled crouching to attack. As she jumped I noticed her golden eyes with surprise; for such a savage she shared our diet. I managed with Emmett's help to restrain her.

"I think she has been alone a very long time." Alice said sadly, "maybe we should take her home and try to clean her up. Jasper make her calm down and lethargic."

The girls body settled, and her eyes glazed. Jasper picked her up and we headed for home.

----------BPOV

Things like me where here again trying to take away my food; I won't let them. The last bunch the funny looking one and the rest with red eyes, I could still understand a little of what they said but they made no sense. I made them leave, and I'll make this group go as well. They came in my space I'll kill them. One was saying something I couldn't understand I snarled telling him to leave but they ignored me. Then they started talking to each other like I wasn't here; I'll kill them. As I attacked I was no longer angry and couldn't move. I was carried away; how dare they I want to stay; but can't move. They brought me to a structure and the smallest one took away my coverings, and forced me into an inside storm (shower) stepping in behind me and putting stuff in my fur (hair) and all over my body. Once she was through she gave me new coverings and sat me in a funny rock (chair) and began messing with my fur. When she was through she gasped.

-------------------------------------EPOV

I missed my Bella more in this town than ever before, even the little untamed creature we had found earlier reminded me of her. Carlisle said it is a miracle that she did not simply go on a rampage killing humans, and instead followed our vegetarian diet. There is no telling how long she has been by herself she seems to have forgotten basic communication skills, and Jasper is concentrating very hard on keeping her controllable. Esme sat on the couch beside me.

"The poor dear I wonder what happened to her?"

"I don't know I am not getting anything from her mind."

"Isn't that strange?"

"It could be because she is so wild."

After we were through speaking we sat quietly for some time.

_Edward this girl is very familiar, your not going to like who she reminds me of._

* * *

Tell me what you think of this story if I get enough reviews I will keep writing it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight series, or any of Stephanie Meyers interesting characters.

* * *

----APOV

This vampire looks so much like our dear Bella; every part of me wants to hug her and never let her go. She no longer seems to know how to communicate, if this is Bella she could have been alone for almost eighty years. As much as I hoped this is Bella another part of me prayed that this creature would not be my sister. I broke five brushes before her hair became untangled, as it dried curls spiraled down her pail back. I pulled a simple outfit from my closet and began to dress her despite her growling. If we are to tame this girl we will have our hand full for a very long time.

----EPOV

Alice drug the reluctant growling beast down our beautiful staircase.

_My god, she's hot._

_I hope that we will be able to help her._

_I've never encountered such an uncivilized vampire that did not rampage humans._

_I don't know if I can calm her anymore; she's resisting me. She better not hurt Alice._

_Humph she would be beautiful, if she wasn't crazy._

_Edward, I don't know if its her or not. So lets act like not and try not to frighten her._

The girl looked an awful lot like my Bella once had; if she hadn't been killed. This strange girl will need our help I don't really see giving her a choice; because we cant communicate.

"I think we should introduce ourselves as simply as possible I'll show you how." Carlisle ordered.

He stood up pointing to himself and speaking very slowly.

"Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle." then he pointed to himself and she just looked confused. Esme stood next, then Emmett and so forth I am the last one left.

"Edward, Edward, Edward." then I pointed to her to see if she could introduce herself.

"Isssssss, Isssssa…." she kept trying to say something, something I almost hoped I am wrong about. Her words sounded still; out of use.

"Izzzzz…ahhhh….bbb, Izzzzahhhhbaaa, Izzzahhbelllllahhh"

My god it is her; yet she didn't seem to recognize us. My family if it is possible seemed to pale as she stuttered her name.

She smiled proudly unaware of her own revolution to us.

"Isabella" she whispered beautifully. I knew at that moment that we would help my dear Bella join the civilized world again.

* * *

Please review and read my other stories. Sorry it took so long to update. 


End file.
